


Number #124

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Shape, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic, Stiles and Derek have been dating and Stiles finally turned 18, Stiles has a list of things ‘To do’, most of them, nope all of them, involving Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number #124

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Male on Male, Bestiality, knotting, hints of plot

This is ridiculous.

 

Derek sighs and continues to hide in the Stilinski flowerbed behind the big bush waiting for Stiles to call him in, at least he’s not in human form but in his Alpha form.  He looks like a giant black wolf and he stays in the shadow of the shrubbery so as not to call attention to himself.

 

Rolling his eyes he puts his head on his front paws and listens to his boyfriend in the house padding around and making those chuckling noises that says he’s being evil and plot-y, and now he’s picking up Stiles speak too.

 

He should have turned Stiles down, he really should have but he doesn’t mean it, Stiles asked him out when he’d turned seventeen, after already clearing it with the Sherriff.  And the boy was shockingly well behaved, he didn’t push any boundaries in the slightest, he was happy to wait for anything more than kissing and light making out, he was even proud and boasted that he was still a virgin.

 

And then Stiles turned eighteen.

 

And Stiles showed Derek the very long list of things he wanted to do and try now that he was legally old enough, it’s a very thorough list, they’ve only ticked a few things off the list because Stiles enjoyed them so much they did them several times and swapped roles.  A ripple of lust jolts through Derek, his boyfriend is very creative and energetic and enthusiastic about the physical things and a total cuddlier the rest of the time.

 

Considering Derek has only dated Kate, who murdered his family, and now Stiles he’s stunned at the difference, Kate used him and made him feel bad even when he didn’t know her true motives, Stiles... Stiles makes him feel good all the time, occasionally he wants to stuff a sock in his mouth, but that’s it.

 

Today he’d come around intending to go for a dinner date tonight and hang out watching some new Brit TV series Stiles had found and been raving about.  Instead he’d found Stiles naked with two fingers in his ass and raving about number 124 on the list.

 

Bestiality.

 

Or more specifically Stiles on his hands and knees with Derek ravishing him in Alpha form and then knotting him at the end.

 

He has to admit the thought is arousing and Stiles wants to try it in the safety of his bedroom with a bed and walls and ceiling and central heating and most importantly to the teen, no bugs.  If they like it they’re going to try it out in the woods, with Stiles kneeling in the leaves and the dirt, the wind in the trees and nothing between them and nature.

 

Derek likes that thought far more than he should and forces his tail to stop wagging because he is not a dog.

 

“Dude, Derek, oh god,” floats down from Stiles’ bedroom and Derek takes that as his cue.  Sneaking to the side of the house he listens for neighbours, and then lines up to make a run and jump straight into Stiles’ room.

 

Stiles has been busy and there are more pillows than he normally owns on the bed in a pile that Stiles is currently bending over with his legs spread wide hiding nothing, “Derek,” Stiles moans when he spots him, “Oh god, come here let me lube you up babe.”

 

Obediently Derek scrambles onto the bed in front of Stiles and he can hear the lube pop so he’s ready when a slippery hand touches his cock and strokes him, he whines and shudders at the feeling that’s so close but so different from normal.  “Oh my god,” Stiles grunts, “I’m adding giving you a blow job in Alpha form to the list.”

 

And Stiles has to stop saying things like that to Derek during sex because he tends to cum far too quickly with those far too clever hands on his dick and those thoughts Stiles summons into his mind.

 

Somehow he wiggles away from Stiles’ grasping hands that are attempting to wring an orgasm from him and he bounds around behind his boyfriend.  As usual Stiles has managed to get the lube everywhere and Derek takes a moment to sniff at him, his nose is more sensitive like this and that alluring scent of Stiles is mixed in with arousal, lube and shower gel.

 

Unable to resist he licks a long stripe from Stiles’ balls up and over his open inviting hole making his boyfriend moan, Stiles likes being rimmed but gets too sensitive too quickly.  So Derek only licks him two more times and then lifts his front paws up to mount Stiles.

 

Lining up his stiff cock is harder without hands and Stiles isn’t helping as the teen is writhing in anticipation, “Come on Derek, please, oh god, Derek!”  Snarling Derek leans forward and nips at Stiles’ neck to get his boyfriend to freeze in shock, and then he can prod himself into position and begin the gradual penetration.

 

Stiles is always so tight, so hot, so welcoming and Derek whines in his throat at having to go so slowly, but they’d agreed before hand and he can hear Stiles panting through it, the smell of his arousal getting thicker and the thunder of the young man’s heartbeat is deafening.

 

All the way in and Derek flounders off balance until he moves his paws either side of Stiles’ hips and holds him there as he of course starts talking, “Come on Derek, move, babe I’m ready, fuck me, please, come on, do it harder,” he even makes a mock ‘grrr’ that has Derek’s eyes rolling at him, “Babe I can hear the eye roll from here.”

 

Sighing Derek is going to give his boyfriend exactly what he wants and then he stops and remembers that Stiles had specified slow so why not give that to him?  Smugly Derek clamps his front paws harder on that waist and then pulls back to push in slowly aiming for the right spot inside of Stiles to make him give that filthy sound and there it is.

 

Leisurely Derek begins to screw his boyfriend and Stiles is moaning loudly and occasionally cursing, “God damn it Derek, faster, glaciers move faster than you do,” and Derek ignores him because it feels right to have Stiles under him like this, to know that when he cums he’s going to knot the man, and he wants them both to enjoy this as much as possible.

 

Keeping his pace very unhurried Derek concentrates on how good it is to rub the fur of his belly on Stiles, the not quite slap of his balls against Stiles’ when he thrust forwards, the way his boyfriend is degenerating from sentences to mumbled words and whimpers as he unravels bit by bit.

 

“Ahh!” Stiles is groaning and fisting the sheets, the way his ass is clenching and the stutter in his breath are the indicators that Derek has been waiting for that Stiles is so close now that anything could tip him over the edge.  The young man can’t even touch his own cock that’s trapped against the pile of pillows and Derek suddenly really wants Stiles to cum untouched, to cum just from having Derek’s cock and knot inside of him.

 

The idea is bringing Derek close and he speeds up and starts ramming into his boyfriend wanting to cum inside him so badly, Stiles’ grunts and moans get more needy and then finally Derek can feel his knot starting to form and he keeps himself inside of Stiles with the shallowest of thrusts so he won’t hurt him.

 

“Derek!” is torn from Stiles as Derek’s orgasm engulfs his mind and he spurts into that warmth.  Panting he recovers slightly, he’s still hard, and with a few simple rocks of his hips he’s shoving his knot back and forth against Stiles’ prostate and the teen beneath him starts to orgasm causing Derek to cum again.

 

Stiles goes boneless and Derek mentally smirks and counts to a hundred and then he rocks again and again as Stiles whimpers and aftershocks rush through him.

 

In total Derek cums five times and when his knot recedes he pulls out of his boyfriend completely to see that hole weeping cum and so wide he has to lick it, by now Stiles is a shuddering blissed out wreck and lays there taking it.

 

Falling to the floor Derek grunts and shifts back so that he can stand on legs so rubbery he’s surprised he can stand up, and then he helps his boyfriend lay down properly as the pillows tumble down.

 

Winding himself into Stiles’ arms Derek kisses him and has a nap that he’s certain is going to last hours, he’s also sure that Stiles is going to want to do that again.

 

Nibbling kisses on his ear wake him up and the angle of the sun has changed dramatically, “Hey,” Stiles’ voice is husky.

 

“Hey,” Derek twists to kiss him, “You okay?”

 

“Hmm,” That smug look settles on Stiles’ face, “Oh yeah, I’m more than good and we are so doing that again.”

 

“Good,” Derek drops his head and gets closer still tired, “Because I can’t wait for you to be kneeling in the forest so I can do that to you again, and maybe you can give me that blowjob when I’m in my Alpha form too.”

 

Shivers from Stiles and a rising scent of arousal is followed by, “Derek, damn it, I’ll get the jeep,” and Derek has to wrestle Stiles to the bed.

 

“No,” he grumbles, “Another day, right now, cuddles, and if you’re good I’ll finger you while you’re full of my cum,” and then Stiles is all over him for a cuddle muttering about werewolves cheating at everything.

 

Sighing contentedly Derek smiles at the ceiling glad he said yes to Stiles and knowing they can cross number 124 off the list, not that they’ve tackled the list in any kind of order and it’ll take them years to work their way through it, years spent with Stiles, and life is good.

 

Later that evening Derek catches Stiles on the internet chuckling in that plot-y way, when he asks what he’s doing he gets a mischievous look, “Finding the right spot in the woods for you to knot me babe, plus I’m trying to find out how to deep throat you when you’re all wolfy.”

 

One of these days Derek is going to take the internet away from him, he’s too dangerous to be allowed on there alone, but the thought of Stiles sucking him is making his jeans tent and he leaves it be for today.


End file.
